A Sister's Touch
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: Read Me! Uhh I mean, when Eclipse's sister, Solstice, shows up to court Raenef will Eclipse finally admit his feelings or let his favorite demon lord slip through his fingers. Yaoi. Complete!
1. ArRival

Hi, 

Well this is a change for me. I'm actually writing a non-Gundam fic. But what can I say; I've fallen in love with the manga, Demon Diary and recommend it for all fans of shonen ai. This fic is based mostly on the first book, so I left out Erutis and Chris. But I do use Raenef's description from the second book so he's blond with green eyes. Also where the story starts, the two have been living together for several months, so Eclipse may appear rather OOC compared to the book. So there you have it. Lastly I'd like to thank Neko-chan who I forced to proof read this fic and my demented psyche/ REM sleep patterns for waking me up at 6:45 during the summer and coming up this idea. 

**Warnings: Boys liking boys. *shock* *gasp* I know you'd never expect anything like this from a Yaoi Goddess but your just gonna have to bare with me. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own Eclipse or Raenef. They belong to Lee Chi Hyong and those people at Tokyopop. Figures the only character that actually belongs to me has to be a girl. (Runs off and cries)  **

"Speech"   /Thoughts/

And that's everything you need to know. ^_^

**A Sister's Touch**

**By Yaoi Goddess Kome**

**Chapter 1: ArRival**

            Raenef sat in the garden, waiting for Eclipse to come and begin his magic lesson. He stared wistfully down onto the village below. /I wish I could visit the market place, but Eclipse would probably say 'You should be thinking about destroying villages, not mingling in them.'/ He thought while mimicking his teacher with scowling face. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes and thought /At least I'm not completely alone here. Eclipse makes a good companion, I guess. Well he doesn't talk much, besides the demon lord bit, but his smile…/ Raenef sighed as a grin slowly spread across his face. /His smile is so beautiful./

            Eclipse appeared in the room finding Raenef leaning back against a column, wearing a smile of complete bliss. Eclipse stopped for  a moment taking in the sight of the Demon Lord, but soon shook his head and approached the boy. "What are you so happy about?"

            Raenef's eyes popped open and with the sight of Eclipse in front of him, he jumped backward. He would have fallen flat on his ass if it wasn't for Eclipse's hand grabbing his arm and pulling him foreword. 

            Raenef breathed a sigh of relief and looked up.  "Eclipse! Don't scare me like that!"  he said as a blush of embarrassment crept across his face. 

            "I'm sorry. My intention was not to scare you, but merely to obtain you attention." Suddenly he noticed his hand was still holding on to Raenef, leaving only a small gap between them. Eclipse backed away, turning his back to Raenef in order to hide the light hint of scarlet on his cheeks. /Stop acting like this. He's your student and a Demon Lord. You have pull yourself together./  "Are you ready for your lesson?" 

            "Yes."

            When Eclipse reached the far end of the room, he turned around. "Good. Now that you've learned the Dark Arrow we can move on to the next technique, the Black Flame." Eclipse paused for a moment wondering if Raenef would mock the name again, but apparently he had learned his lesson.

            "This technique uses 10 mezraez and has an attack of 100, which allows you to emit a black, ball of flame from your palm and hurl it at your adversary."  Eclipse summoned one to show Raenef what one looks like, but then vanquished it by making a fist. 

"Now, concentrate on making the Black Flame and throw it at me." Raenef looked at him, his green eyes reflecting the uneasiness he felt.  "Don't worry I can block this attack easily."

            Raenef focused and soon he was holding the flame in his hand. He heisted for a moment but then shot the inferno at Eclipse, but just as the fire started leave his hand, something appeared in its path. Raenef quickly turned his hand, in hopes it would move his attack. His eyes followed the large flame which fortunately flew outside, but unfortunately destroyed another perfectly good mountain that it happened to collide with. 

"Opps" he said as the dust cleared. He looked towards Eclipse, but blocking the view of his teacher, standing in the middle of the garden was a woman.  

She had long purple hair, which was so dark it looked black except for where the sunlight touched it. She left a few locks of hair astray around her face while most of it was tied back in a high ponytail, revealing a star earring hanging from her right ear. The woman was wearing an icy blue, sleeveless dress with a high collar. The dress stopped several inches above the knee and had two slits that exposed her thighs. Her dark blue eyes sent a chill up Raenef's spine, but it soon melted as she smiled brightly at them both. 

            "Solstice, what are you doing here?" Eclipse said with an air of surprise hanging in his voice. 

            "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" she pouted.

            /Is she Eclipse's girlfriend?/ Raenef wondered, suddenly getting a nervous feeling in his stomach. /He never said anything about having one before. Though he's never really talked about himself at all./

            "No." Eclipse said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I just want to know why you're here."

            "Come on, isn't seeing my baby brother enough."

            Raenef released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. /So Eclipse has a sister. I can see the resemblance now. They both have the same pale complexion and soft looking hair with bangs that wrap around their narrow faces. They also have the same dark eyes, but only Eclipse's seem to pull me in. His gaze is always so hypnotizing. But his best feature has to be his smile, he rarely shows it but when he does it's so exquisite...(sigh) he has such kissable lips./ Raenef's cheeks reddened and his eyes seem to glaze over  at the mere thought of  his lips touching Eclipse's. One hand stoking the long strands of his hair while the other hand starts sliding, ever so slowly, downward…

~~~Meanwhile while Raenef is content with his perverted thoughts~~~

            Eclipse rolled his eyes "Do you actually expect me to believe the only reason you're here is to see me, when we haven't even spoken in over 100 years."

            "Hey, time flies." She said with a shrug and a smile. 

Eclipse raised an eyebrow and glared at her, and her pathetic excuse.

            "Okay fine! I'm really here for him" she said pointing at the blond, who was reluctantly torn from his fantasy. 

            Raenef's head popped up and stared at the siblings with a confused stare. /What could she possible want with me?/ 

             "What do you mean, you're here for him?" Eclipse said in calm yet angry tone that would have scared other demons shitless.

            "Why, naturally I was sent by the Gods to court Raenef and become his lady"

            "What!" voices chimed, one enraged the other bewildered.

            "Sister!" Eclipse said gritting his teeth "We need to talk outside!" He grabbed her arm tightly. "Go." and they were gone leaving Raenef alone. 

            /She's going to be my lady???  Does a Demon Lord have to have a Lady? And why couldn't Eclipse talk with her in front of me… I wonder if there talking about me? Hey I'm the Demon Lord, I don't have to sit here and let them talk about me behind my back!/ he thought and ran out the door to find them.  

~~~On the balcony of Eclipse's room~~~

            "Look, I don't know what the Gods where thinking, but he has only begun his training. What makes you think he is ready to be courted?"

            "Why are you so upset? You knew this was going to happen eventually."

            "Yes, but you will only be a distraction at this stage." Eclipse said knowing that wasn't the real truth. 

            "It's more then that, isn't it? You have a soft spot for this kid, don't you?" she said with an inquisitive smile.

            "…" He just glared at her. /Damn sisterly instinct!/

            "Even if you don't, honestly what happened to your love life? Don't tell me you're still hung up on Embra."

            "Don't talk about her." Eclipse said with threatening eyes. 

            Solstice placed a hand on his shoulder "Eclipse I know how much you loved her, but she's been dead for almost 400 years, it's…"

            "And I was the one who killed her!" he yelled slapping her hand away. He took a deep breath "I can never forget that…and further more I deserve to be loved.

            Solstice just stared at him with sad eyes. She wanted to comfort him but she knew he would only push her away.

            "You can stay on the grounds, but do not interrupt my lessons again." he said in a cold voice. 

            Eclipse turned to walk into his room, but stopped when he spotted Raenef standing in the entryway staring at him, his emerald orbs wide with shock. Their eyes met but Raenef turned away and with one simple word, he was gone.

            Eclipse winced mentally. /Dammit! How much did he hear?/ Instinctively he ran off to find Raenef and explain things.  

            His forgotten sister stood there contemplating the scene she had just witnessed as a wicked smile formed on her face. /So it's true, little brother does have feelings for this one. I never would have believed it. Of course that's why they sent me here in the first place./ She thought as she sat on the ledge of the balcony. Through telepathy she contacted to the demon council. "Yes, according to my observations, I believe that with my intervention, this mission can be a success."        

TBC…

Well what do you think so far? Is this fic any good? A lot of information will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Also please leave me a review because if no one likes this story I really have no reason to continue writing it. Anyway thanks for reading.

Love,

Megami~sama


	2. Explanations

Hi everybody! The Goddess is back in action. I am so happy this chapter is finally up and I want to thank everybody who took the time to review and encouraged me to write more. 

Special thanks to Neko-chan a.k.a. Ms. Tomato, my drawing slave, who I've forced to draw Solstice and numerous Hiei and Kurama pics for me. (*_* Kurama…*smack* Oh yah back to the Demon Diary fic) Anyway, Neko-chan thanks for proof reading my work and lending me your kinkiness. What more could I ask for in a friend heehee.    

Warnings and Disclaimer are in chapter 1 and apply for the rest of the story.

Well enjoy. ^_^

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Eclipse looked everywhere for Raenef, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally he stood outside of the last, most obvious place, the demon lord could possibly be: his bedroom. Eclipse had hoped he could talk to Raenef in a less tempting place but apparently luck was not on his side.

            He was a little nervous and thought about what he was going to say while raising his hand to knock. / First I'll explain the whole courting business and then if he asks about the conversation between Solstice and I…/ he let out a sigh. /I'll just have to tell him the truth./

            He took a deep breath, but before his knuckle could hit the wood, the door flew open and there stood Raenef who slowly looked up.  When his eyes met Eclipse's Raenef jumped back in shock. He was breathing heavy from the scare and didn't say anything as he averted his gaze away from Eclipse.

            They stood there for a few minutes, each pair of eyes trying hard to dodge the other. Finally Eclipse looked up "Look…I…"

            "I'm sorry" voices chorused as there eyes met with confusion.

            Raenef looked down again. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just thought you two were talking about me, so…"

            "It's okay you're a Demon Lord, you were in the right. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the courting process and other things sooner."

            "I don't want it to be okay just because I'm a Demon Lord. I want you to forgive me because I made a mistake and I'm sorry." He said with a sad expression on his face. "Also I still don't understand all this stuff about your sister. What does it mean to be courted? Why does she want to be my lady?"

            Eclipse gave Raenef a reassuring smile. "It is okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know?"

            "Everything?" He said thinking back to what Eclipse and Solstice were talking about before.

"Yes" Eclipse said feeling slightly uneasy. /Here we go. If only I knew the extent of what he heard. If he asks me if I have feelings for him, what am I going to say? And if Solstice was really chosen for him, what hope do I have anyway? I know that Raenef has become more then a master or even a Demon Lord to me, but despite my feelings for him he needs my help now and if he ends up falling for Solstice I'm...I'm just going to have to accept it./ He thought as he followed Raenef into his room, making himself comfortable by sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

Eclipse watched as Raenef walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Raenef looked over to Eclipse and nodded, signaling him to begin.

            "Solstice is here because…well." He took a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts. "Demon Lords of the past have always been ruthless tyrants, so in order for the demon council and the Gods to appease them, they would send a member of the council to go to an oracle, who in turn would tell them who, out of all the people in the world, is the Demon Lord's perfect mate."

"Oh...like a soul-mate?" Raenef asked with a smile, making Eclipse's insides cringe.

            "Yes, something like that. The oracle picks the person who is best for the Demon Lord, and the council finds that specific person and takes him or her to the Demon Lord, of their free will or not. Usually the two live rather happily and are very well suited for one another." He continued trying not to sound too depressed about it.

            Raenef smiled. "So what does this have to do with me?" 

Eclipse face-faulted to the floor, but quickly got up and reclaimed his decorum. "What do you think!?! You're a Demon Lord! Solstice was chosen to be your mate!" 

            "Oh" Raenef said slightly shocked. 

            "Look you don't have to except her as your mate today or at all" he said trying to salvage what little hope he had left. "But give her a chance, the oracle did chose her. Maybe things will work out." /Why did I have to say that? I don't want him to know I care, but I do care!/ Suddenly images of Raenef and Solstice's wedding popped through his head, making  Eclipse feel rather queasy.

            "Eclipse…"

            Raenef's voice broke through to Eclipse, clearing his thoughts like a fan to smoke. "Yes" 

Raenef took a deep breath and looked down, feeling kind of embarrassed. "How do I know if…if I should choose her or not?" 

Eclipse smiled as he walked over to Raenef. Touching Raenef's face ever so gently, Eclipse placed one finger under his chin, raising his head and connecting Raenef's emerald eyes to his. "When you fall in love you just know it."  /I do…/

They silently stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"Did you love Embra a lot?" Raenef put his hands over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. "I'm so sorry Eclipse...I..."

"Don't be" he said with a reassuring smile and sad eyes. "I was very much in love with her and apart of me still is...but I am responsible for her death."

"I don't believe that! I know you to well, you loved her I could see it in your eyes when you talked about her. And I also know that if you loved somebody you'd do your best to protect them."

Eclipse was sunned at Raenef's outburst. 

Raenef put a hand on Eclipse's shoulder. "This has obviously been troubling you for a long time. I don't want to pry but if you ever need to talk about it, well you know where I am." 

"Raenef ..."

His train of thought was broken by a loud knocking. Raenef shot a smile towards Eclipse and then went to answer the door.

He pulled the door open and there stood Solstice, whose gaze immediately drifted towards Eclipse as if she knew he was there. "Am I interrupting something?" 

            "No I was just on my way out." Eclipse answered "Besides you two haven't had a chance to talk yet."  He took one last look at Raenef. "I'll see you both tomorrow." and with that he vanished

            Raenef looked at the empty space that Eclipse had occupied a second ago. He had seen sadness reflecting in Eclipse's eyes when he left and Raenef couldn't seem to shake it from his mind.

            "Hum, excuse me." Solstice said with a huff /I'm not used to such a little amount of attention. Hmm I'll have to do something about that./

            "Oh sorry, what can I help you with?" Raenef said coming out of his daze.

            "Well aren't you polite. Actually I just wanted to know if there is a room I could use, although your room does look rather comfy." She said while plopping down on Raenef's bed, her hand rubbing the empty spot next to her as to gesture for him to come over.   

            "Yep it is." Raenef said with a naive smile "There's a room next door you can use. Here I'll show you." He said reaching out his hand to her to help her off the bed. 

She reluctantly took it. /This kid really is as dense as they say. Well I guess I'll just have to be a little more blunt./ She quickly tugged hard on his hand causing him to lose his balance and fall down on top of her. "Opps I'm sorry. She said licking her lips.

"Uh…It's okay" Raenef said as he got up, a little dash of crimson spreading across his checks. "Why don't we go to your room now?"

"Okay" she said with a smile. /So he's going to give in after all. I wonder what the council will say…oh well, I'm just doing my job./ she thought as Raenef lead her down the hall.

            Raenef stopped in front of a door and opened it "Here we are." 

            Solstice walked in and looked around "Hmm nice place"

            "Well goodnight." He said while starting to turn away. "Now that you're settled, I'm going to sleep."

            "What? Wait!" She said confused /Why is he such a ditz? Maybe he really can't be swayed by me?/ Quickly she approached him from behind and hugged him, draping one arm across his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Why don't you stay a while." she whispered in his ear her tongue only millimeters from his skin. "We could have some fun."

Raenef's eyes widened as he felt her nails brush against one of his nipples and immediately broke away from her embrace. "I'm very sorry I have to go now" he said with a wavering smile. "Go" he said leaving Solstice alone. 

/Hmm…he definitely is an interesting one./

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Eclipse appeared in his room, and collapsed on his bed. /Why did I have to leave them alone together? Because it was the right thing to do. He's a great friend, but he'll never love me. I guess I should be glad someone like him would even want to be friends with me, considering all the things I've done.  I don't know any one else who'd believe in me like he does. He doesn't even know my past but he trusts me so much…damn it! Knowing Solstice, she's probably already trying to seduce him right now./ The thought of solstice attacking Raenef and having her way with him, scared Eclipse immensely. 

Suddenly a picture of Raenef tied to a bed and crying as Solstice cracks a whip telling him to be quiet popped into his head. He squinted and did his best to shake that thought away. 

/Well at least with the magic barriers in this castle; she can't go into his room without his permission. But would he be able to resist her? Would he even want to resist her? She is beautiful and has seduced her way through life thus far./ He thought while staring at the ceiling. /If any other demon, besides her, was chosen it wouldn't be so bad.  I might have actually had a chance against another demon, but the fact is that my own sister will win Raenfef's heart over me, and there is nothing I can do about it./ Eclipse let out a long sigh and somehow knowing that tonight would be a sleepless one. 

TBC…

So what ya think? It's okay I can take it (maybe). My main concern, because, I've never written a chapter fic before, is if this chapter flows well from the first one. Also I don't really have the whole story worked out in my head, so any ideas about what should happen in future chapters are welcomed. So now be good little readers and go review this fic. Well until next time may the power of Yaoi bring you happiness.

Love Always,

Yaoi no Megami~sama


	3. A Demon’s Past

            Well it's been a while, but I'm finally back with a new chapter and I'm glad Demon Diary finally got its own category. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Reviews make me happy ^_^) 

            In case you forgot:

**Warnings: Yes this story will eventually contain yaoi. Also if you're getting sick of my long thought quotes, I must warn you we've only just begun. ^_^ I'm sorry if the character's thoughts are a little sporadic, but since I'm not a mind reader the only one I have to base their thought processes on is me and incase you haven't noticed I'm just a little crazy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: (long sad sigh) As much as I'd like to swap, the two boys (Eclipse and Raenef) belong to the original author of Demon Diary and Tokyopop, and the two girls (Solstice and Embra) belong to me.   **

**Quick note on magic: If you read book 4, in the back there was a section on magic and how works in the book, and I wanted to inform you that I won't be following that in this fic. Although I may use small things from the newer books, as I said before, this story is based on book one, because I can't predict what will happen in future editions of Demon Diary. (Except for, hopefully, some yummy yaoi goodness. ^_^)  **

Let's review: "speech", /thoughts/ You know the drill. 

            Now your featured presentation…****

**A Sister's Touch**

**By Yaoi Goddess Kome**

**Chapter 3: A Demon's Past__**

**            __**

            The same pair of groggy green eyes glanced at the clock for the tenth time tonight. Every time the young demon lord tried to go back to sleep more and more questions popped into his head.

5:00 am. /Why does Solstice want to court me? She doesn't even know me./

5:30 am. /Does Solstice like me?/

5:45 am. /Do I like her?/ 

5:55 am. /What is love anyway?/

6:00 am. "That's it" Raenef said, pushing back the covers of his bed. Giving up any hope of sleep, he grabbed a robe and walked outside to the balcony of his room, breathing in the refreshing morning air. 

He walked over to the railing on the right side of the balcony and looked out at the magnificent landscape that surrounded the castle. The sky was still gray as the first rays of sunlight slowly started creeping out from behind the mountains.  /Funny the mountains seem a little smaller then usual…(sweatdrop)…I guess the Black Flame really is a powerful attack heehee./ 

Raenef let out a long sigh. /Things have changed so much in just one day. Solstice, Eclipse's sister, showed up to court me. She is pretty but I'm not sure I am really attracted to her, although she seems to like me a lot. I wonder why? Hmm…I guess it has to be because I'm a demon lord. There would hardly be any other reason, considering we just met. But if that's the case she'll probably leave when she finds out what a ditz of a demon lord I am. (sighs) I hope she's not mad about last night. I just, well we just met and she seems nice and all, but I don't really like girls./ Raenef paused for a moment as that thought registered in his head.

/Where did that come from! …Of course I can't really deny it. The truth is I've never really been around girls. All my life I was either alone or with the guild. But I guess I have to be courted some day and boys are supposed to fall in love with girls, right? Not to mention an oracle picked her, and they're supposed to pick the person that is best for me. So I guess there's just something wrong with me./ Raenef thought as he kneeled down on the pavement, throwing his arms on the railing of the balcony and resting his chin between them. When he looked down over the railing, he could see half of the balcony to Eclipse room that was located a floor below him. 

/Eclipse…/ Down on that balcony was where he heard Eclipse and Solstice talking the day before. /I had just walked in and I heard her name, Embra. Eclipse looked so hurt and then I found out she had died and Eclipse had had a hand in it somehow. When Eclipse noticed I was there, I turned and ran. I don't know why but it hurt to hear about her. There was this pain that I've never felt before, a sad yearning… envy./ 

/I've liked Eclipse for a while now although I didn't really realize it until I started daydreaming about him in the middle of my lessons. I've been trying to pretend it was because he was the only one around, but I know that's not true, especially now. To know that he loved someone so much made me so…jealous. To him, I'm just his student, his master and maybe his friend, but that doesn't seem like enough. When he told me to try to give Solstice a chance, it hurt a lot. But I guess I should face the fact that I'll never be the demon lord he wants me to be…I'll never be good enough for him./ he thought as several tears gently slid from his emerald eyes, down his cheeks toward the ground below. 

~~~~~~~~~

Eclipse had been tossing and turning all night, his mind stuck on thinking of all the things Solstice and Raenef could be doing right now... /I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate./ He pushed his covers back and got up. /I suppose I might as well do something productive rather than sitting here sulking./ He thought as he grabbed a text from one of the numerous bookshelves in his room. /Perhaps brushing up on my magic will help take my mind off things./ 

Eclipse walked outside to his balcony and sat on a bench while opening his book. /Advance Techniques of Dark Magic/ he read but suddenly his eyes popped up from the page when he felt a droplet of water hit his head. "Rain?" he questioned /But the castle is surrounded by a hydrological barrier. It can't rain./ Eclipse looked up towards the sky and saw something on the railing of the balcony above him. He got up from his seat and took couple of steps to the right until got a clear view. /Raenef!/ It was his demon lord who's head rested on the cement, as strands of tears overflowed from his innocent eyes. Suddenly the book slipped from Eclipse's hands and crashed on the floor. 

/What was that!/ Raenef thought as his head popped up and then his eyes widened in shock. /Eclipse!/ He could see Eclipse staring at him, and in a panic Raenef got up and turned to run back in his room. /Damn, why does he always have to see me like this? Why am I always so weak?/ Suddenly he ran into something hard and recoiled back from it. 

He would have fallen to the ground but fortunately arms were there catch him and pull him into a strong embrace. It was now pretty obvious to Raenef who he had bumped into, and seeing no escape from this situation Raenef wrapped his arms around Eclipse's waist and broke down, weeping out all his sorrows and frustrations on to his chest. 

"Raenef, what's wrong?" he asked while holding the young demon lord close. "Did something happen between you and Solstice last night?" Eclipse winced /Opps that slipped./

Raenef broke the embrace and turned away. He desperately tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Eclipse could tell that Raenef was still crying as his thin form violently shook. "No. I… (sniffle) I just…" 

Eclipse slowly approached him and hugged him from behind. Placing his right hand on Raenef's left shoulder and resting his chin atop Raenef's head. 

Raenef thought back to the night before when Solstice had made the same gesture towards him. /This feels different from last night though, better./

"It's okay. Don't cry, Raenef. I know that being a demon lord is hard on you with so many rules to follow. But you don't have to deal with this courting stuff right now, so don't worry about it. Just follow your heart and eventually you'll make the decision that is best for you." 

Raenef turned around "But what if…"

"Don't worry so much." He said while wiping the last few tears from Raenef's eyes and giving him a reassuring smile. "You can't help who you fall in love with."         

/He's right I guess. I just wish I knew more about this stuff/ Raenef thought and shyly smiled back. "Eclipse can… can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

He hesitated for a moment "What was Embra like?"

Eclipse was a little shocked at the shift in subject. "Why do you want to know all of the sudden?"

"I just…I want to know what the person you fell in love with, was like?" he said as any icy breeze passed by making him shiver.

/If only you knew/ Eclipse thought and smiled to himself. "Okay, all tell you all about her, but let's go inside before you catch a cold."

Raenef nodded and they made there way inside his room. Raenef plopped down on his bed and leaned back against one of the four posts.  Eclipse sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall, catching only a glimpse of the demon lord in the far right corner of his eye.

Eclipse took a deep breath and began. "Embra was out going and adventurous, the exact opposite of me. You see about 500 years ago I started serving under the previous Demon Lord Raenef. I was still the same grumpmister I am now, always with my head in a book studying magic. That's when I met the overactive red head, Embra, who was another one of the master's servants and had been serving him since his reign began. She specialized in dark fire attacks and was always laughing and having fun in all the work she did. We had met briefly when I first arrived at the castle, but we didn't really talk until one sunny day when she saw me studying in the library and decided to harass me. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hey!" a voice chimed causing Eclipse to look up from the book he was reading to meet with amber eyes. "What are you doing in this stuffy old library, on such a beautiful day?"

"I'm studying magic; maybe you should try it sometime." He said in a cold voice while returning his gaze to his book, Discovering Dark Magic.

"Hmm." 

Eclipse blinked and his book was gone. He looked up to woman before him and glared at her, seeing his book levitating above her hand. "Give me my book back and leave me alone."

"Tsk tsk" She said, staring at him with a playful grin "You can't learn everything thing about magic from books. You must practice."

"I don't need a lecture from an infernal woman like you. If you are looking to spar with me, all you had to do was say so."

Embra smiled. "Good, let's go" she said tossing the book at him and grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. "Go"  

They appeared at a clearing in the Espian forest which was located just outside the castle. 

Eclipse looked rather annoyed and threw his book down by a tree. /If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she's going to get./ he thought, determined to pay Embra back for disturbing his studies. 

"Okay. Let's begin." Embra said calling upon the Blue Lighting attack causing several bolts of lightning to form behind her and quickly shoot forward towards Eclipse. 

He calmly formed a triangle with his hands as the bolts approached him. "That attack doesn't stand a chance against my Raven's Wings." he said in a cold monotone as a dark shadow flew out from between his hands, forming the silhouette of a huge bird. The dark raven spread its giant wings blocking the lightning attack from reaching Eclipse. 

"What?" Embra said in shock while trying to summon more power into her attack, but it was useless as the black bird absorbed everything she put out. "Dammit"

"Ice Blade!" Eclipse yelled as water surrounded Embra and formed a block of ice around her. 

 Eclipse smiled at Embra's frozen form "I'm done playing games with you."   he said and then turned to pick up his book. 

Suddenly he was knocked down by a powerful attack from behind. "Don't you ever, dare to turn your back on me!"

Eclipse got up from the ground and turned to see Embra standing in the distance with a red aura shining around her. Not only was she free of Eclipse attack, but also completely dry. She smiled, looking rather pleased with herself as a flame emitted from her palm ready for attack.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"I had never seen an attack like that before. Back then my quest for knowledge was so great that I immediately forgot about the fight and asked her about it." Eclipse said and turned to look at Raenef. "You see Embra was the creator of the Black Flame and was the one taught it to me. She had great abilities in both dark and fire magic thus my ice attack was useless against her. Soon after that fight we started training together everyday in the forest and became close friends."

Eclipse looked down for moment trying to think of the right words to say. He refocused his black gaze back on the wall and continued on. "With time my feelings for her grew. I can remember clearly this one day when we were training and I was about to attack her when she appeared out of no where and kissed me. With me frozen in shock, she knocked me to the ground and laughed at me. I immediately scowled at her, yelling that kissing was hardly a fair fighting tactic. But she just giggled some more, saying that perhaps the fight was just a tactic for the kiss. I couldn't believe that she really liked me too, but I knew couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity, so instead of replying I grabbed her arm and pulled her down into my kiss and so our relationship began."****

Raenef was completely entranced as if this was a normal bed time story. "So then what happened?" He blurted out and then mentally kicked himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay." Eclipse cut in. "As time passed and I developed the Dark Arrow and Master Raenef IV wanted me to travel and teach it to the humans in order to cause chaos. Before I left I proposed to her wanting her to know that I would still love her even though I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. Many years passed as war erupted. Embra and I had been communicating telepathically when we weren't busy, but finally she decided she was going see me whether a war was brewing or not. We said we would meet back in the Espian forest at the special place where we used to train at."

Eclipse's eyes seemed to darken as he continued his story.  "When I reached our spot, she was laying there on the grass with a pool of blood forming around her head and black marks all over her body, the small triangle smudges that are consistent with being hit with the Dark Arrow. From what I concluded a mob of humans must have followed her into the forest and when she stopped at our area they must have ambushed her, using the attack I created." 

"Eclipse…" 

"Her death was my fault. Not only was I not able to protect her. I gave the humans the weapon to kill her." He said refusing to look at Raenef.

"It's not your fault" he said as he reached out to hug Eclipse

"But it is." Eclipse said, his body tensing as Raenef's arms wrapped around him. "It's sad I've grown so cold I can't even cry over her anymore. 

"You're not cold. You've always been there for me and I don't know where I'd be without you. Embra sounds like a wonderful person and I don't think she would want you to be sad." 

Eclipse didn't know what to say, but finally gave into Raenef, wrapping his arms around his demon lord and resting his head on Raenef's shoulder.

After a several minutes of silence Raenef looked down to find that the high-ranking demon had fallen sound asleep on top of him. He gently eased Eclipse's body fully onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Raenef sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the demon. /You carry so much pain, Eclipse. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive yourself./ he thought while brushing a few stay hairs out of Eclipse's face. /Also thank you… because now I know what it's like to be in love. And as one sided as it is, I know it is love that I feel for you./ 

Raenef let Eclipse sleep as he dressed himself. He walked to the door but then turned back taking one last look at the slumbering object of his affection, before he left the room.  

TBC…

So what did you think? I know you're probably thinking: when the hell is the yaoi going to start happening, well all I can say is soon. 

Right now I have "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler stuck in my head. (Starts singing… "Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.") Sorry I couldn't help myself besides don't you think that would make a great title for a Demon Diary fic. ^_^

Solstice taps me on the shoulder "Hmm…excuse me. Where was I in this chapter?"

/Supporting characters, they never learn./ "Ahh, you…you were asleep. Yah."

"Oh okay" she says with a smile and trots off.

Anyway about this story, I'm definitely in this one for the long haul the only problem is I'm not sure if the original ending I thought up for this fic will fit anymore, so all (non hentai) ideas about what should happen from here on out are welcomed. Actually I take that back, I'll take the hentai ideas, but just for my personal amusement only. ^_^ Eclipse is so hot. (drool…..) 

So thanks for reading and if you go write a review, I'll be the happiest little Yaoi goddess ever. ^_^

Love,

Megami~sama  

P.S. Just incase your wondering. All the attacks used in this chapter, I made up with the exception of "Ice Blade" which was used by Eclipse in the beginning of book 3. Yes, I'm just a little bit obsessed. ^_^!


	4. Misunderstandings

Hi Everybody,

Well I'm finally back, with a new chapter. ^_^ Sorry it took so long! Even though I've been out of school on winter break for a while, I'm easily distracted. ^_^! But all and all, I'm actually rather pleased with how this chapter turned out. So enjoy, but do beware because my sad attempts at humor lurk around every corner. Also, as always thanks for all the reviews, they bring me much happiness.

****

A Sister's Touch

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

Solstice let out a yawn as she left her room and headed down the hall. /I hope this place has some grub. I'm starving./ 

Suddenly her steps halted when she noticed the door to Raenef's bedroom was slightly ajar. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she scurried over to the door. As she peeked inside, her gaze stopped on the bed, finding the outline of a body huddled under the sheets. She heard a light snore as a smile spread across her face /Time to play./ she thought as she crept into the room. Solstice crawled onto the bed, straddling the sleeping boy and slowly reached forward to pull back the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eclipse teleported, appearing in the middle of his room. He looked up to find Raenef standing by the entrance to the balcony, staring through the glass door and gazing out at the distant mountain range. "Raenef what are you doing here?" 

The demon lord turned his head to the side catching a glimpse of Eclipse in the corner on his eye. "I was waiting for you." He said and then his green eyes drifted back to the landscape beyond the balcony. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Eclipse approached the young demon lord putting a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I…" he started and then turned around facing Eclipse, with only inches separating their bodies. "Eclipse…I think I'm in love with you and..." 

The word love sent the demon's head spinning. /He's in love? With me? I had always hoped he liked me but…/ Suddenly he realized Raenef was still talking.

"…I'm probably not desirable to you at all, but…"Eclipse pressed a slender finger to the demon lords lips, stopping Raenef's trail of words and causing his emerald gaze to float upwards until being captured by the demon's garnet stare. 

"Then you obviously know nothing of my desires" Eclipse said as his fingers curled under Raenef's chin, slowing lifting it up. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down to kiss the demon lord, but the feeling of Raenef's lips soft on his, never came and Eclipse's eyes popped open. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed an explosion of voices, causing the castle to shake and the near by villages to pray to Rased for protection, from the malicious demon lord who resided there. 

"What the hell were you doing!?!" Eclipse shouted while picking himself off the ground, where Solstice had pushed him.

One arm flew up onto the other side of the bed and then Solstice's head appeared as she pulled herself up. "Why the hell are you in Raenef's bed?!?"

"What are you talk…ing…" Eclipse started to respond but stopped as he looked around and realized he was in fact in Raenef's room.

Solstice's lips formed a grin as she watched a blush creep across brother's face.

"Well we were talking this morning and I guess I fell asleep here." Eclipse mumbled out loud, without thinking.

"Talking huh?" She said, knowing full well that he was telling the truth, but she simply couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease her brother, now could she. /He may be one of the highest ranking demons, but when I'm around his decorum flies right out the window./ 

He glared at her. "It's not what you think?"

"Since when have you when have you ever cared about what I think, hmm?" She said turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?

"Well unlike you, I can't just sit around and sleep all day. There is work to be done" She said as her smile widened as she saw Eclipse's body tense in the corner of her eye before she vanished. /Yep, no one can push his buttons like I can./ 

Eclipse knew exactly what "work" she was referring to, which made him feel more then just a little uneasy, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. 

He teleported to his own room and let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed. "I've grown so soft." He said while staring at the ceiling. /I hadn't realized it until she showed up, but it's true. In these passed months with Raenef, I've completely fallen under his spell and all my defenses have broken down. I can't believe I actually told Raenef about Embra. It's so unlike me to ponder in the past, but somehow I knew I could trust him to understand./ 

/I should be telling him that his childish demeanor is not becoming of a demon lord, but when he cries I just want to hold him and when he smiles, he makes me smile. / Eclipse let out a sigh. /I haven't been acting like a demon at all lately, considering the way I worry about him all the time. Face it, I think about him all the time and now I'm even dreaming about him. I'm so pathetic./ he thought, but Eclipse couldn't hold his grimace in place, as his mind drifted back to his dream causing a hopeful smile to grace the demon's face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raenef sat at a stone desk, in the study. I front of him was just one of the hundreds of books, in the library, on demon lord etiquette. He stared at the page in front of him but his mind kept drifting toward thoughts of Eclipse. /I wonder if he's still asleep/ he thought with a smile remembering how cute the demon looked, curled up in the blankets.

The demon lord let out a yawn, and glanced at the clock. /I have an hour and a half before my lessons./ he thought and rested his head in his arms while focusing back on the book.

"Studying hard?"

Raenef's head popped up and he turned around to see Solstice. "Oh…I guess"

Solstice laughed she thought as she sat on the other side of the desk. "Yah right. If I recall correctly you were on the same page when I passed by here, on my way to the kitchen, over an hour ago." Not giving the demon lord time to respond, she snatched the book from the table. /Okay today I'm just going to talk with him and see if that gets me anywhere./ she thought as she glanced at the book. "'Secrets to Becoming a Decorous Demon Lord' sounds boring." She said tossing the book back on the table.

"You have no idea, but right now I'm a pretty pathetic demon lord, always messing up and embarrassing Eclipse in front of other demons. So if I ever want to become a proper demon lord I need to study." 

"You shouldn't stress over it, too much. I mean everybody has to start somewhere, right?." 

"I guess." Raenef said looking rather unconvinced.

"Hey Raenef, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. Why?" 

"Because maybe you'd feel better if I told your teacher wasn't always the melancholy demon, he likes to appear to be."

"Really?"

"Sure, as a kid Eclipse used to have this red stuffed dragon named Smokey, which he would drag around with him everywhere he went. It was the cutest thing although very un-demon-like. But that's not all, when he was five he had started his magic lessons and one day they taught him to use and block, Flicker, a beginner fire type attack. Well, I guess he thought Smokey could block it too, and accidentally torched him. Eclipse cried for days and even made us bury the ashes in the back yard. Of course I was nineteen at the time and found it rather amusing, but it probably scared the kid for life. But still, the fact that its name was Smokey is hilariously ironic, don't ya think?" She said with a laugh. 

Solstice was expecting Raenef to laugh too, but when she looked up his eyes were wide and glazed over with unshed tears. "That's so sad." He said as the water works began to flow.

"Raenef don't cry, it was along time ago" but till the tears overflowed, streaming down his face like newly formed rivers. "Stop crying or I won't tell you any more stories about Eclipse!" 

In a second flat the tears were gone and Raenef sat attentively waiting to hear more, looking like a puppy with an invisible tail waging happily behind him. 

"Good" Solstice said looking rather pleased with her powers of manipulation. "Let's see…oh there was this one time where he tried to make a healing potion and it blew up in his face, causing his skin to turn purple but, unfortunately it only lasted for a week. And then there was the time our mom took Eclipse to get his hair cut for the first time and he tried to do a Death Drill on the barber. Mom gave him a good ass whooping for that one."

"Wait a minute, if you were nineteen when he was five that makes you two…let's see 9 minus 5…"

"We're 14 years apart. I know it must be shocking because of my incredible good looks, but considering demons have such long life spans it is not uncommon for parents to wait till one child is somewhat gown before having another one." 

"And you start learning magic at 5?" 

"Actually I taught Eclipse to use a Shooting Star at age three, but it's a harmless attack, using one mezraez and only having an attack power of 2. If you get hit by it, it feels like a small burning sensation that vanishes quickly, so basically it's only good for a warning shot or to scare off animals, but it's really pretty. See." She said, opening her first causing a twinkling ball of light to expel from her hand and levitate above it. She quickly raised her arm up and made a fist causing the star to explode shooting rays of multicolored light. 

"It's like a firecracker." Raenef said with a smile.

"Eclipse used to love to watch me make these when he was a kid."

Raenef walk to the center of the room and made a shooting star of his own and laughed as he watched it explode. 

"Good, but you know you really shouldn't explode them inside unless you are aiming to hit something or you know how to stop them." Solstice said /Gods I sound like my mother./ 

"Okay" Raenef said as he turned around. He glanced back at the table to see two thin lines of smoke coming from the cover of the book he was reading. "Oh no, Eclipse is gonna kill me." He said running over to the table and blowing the smoke away, but it was too late, the book was scorched blacking out the 'Be' and the 'g' in the word becoming. 

Solstice looked at the book. "Secrets to __comin_ a Decorous Demon Lord" she mumbled and then burst out laughing. /Secrets to 'cum in' a Demon Lord, indeed./ 

"Solstice it's not funny" Raenef shouted, wearing a look of worry on his face.

"Sorry" she said trying her best to control her giggling fit. "Look, this book is so old, I'm sure if you put it back in the library he'll never notice." /Although I'd love to see his face if he did./ 

"Okay I guess." 

"Come on cheer up." She said forming another shooting star from her palm, but this time she used her fingers to form it into a flower. 

Raenef smiled "How'd you do that?" 

"Once you master these things, it's easy to form new shapes." Then she put palms together causing the flower to disappear. 

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Eclipse exited his room and walked down the halls toward the kitchen. Suddenly a sickening feeling swept over him as he heard Solstice's laughter coming from the study. He shook his head and was about to pass by the room when he heard Raenef speak and stopped dead in his tracks, halting right outside the study's entrance.

"You know Solstice when you first got here, I thought you were weird, but now that we've had time to talk I'm glad you came. You're a fun to hang out with and I like you a lot." 

Eclipse's eyes widened in shock. /No. This can't be happening. I thought…/

"Enough to court me?" Solstice asked. 

Eclipse's heart dropped to his stomach. /He really likes her? It's only been a day. Why? How?/ He thought as silence echoed through the room. 

"Well…" Raenef started

/What if he says yes?/ Eclipse thought his eyes squinting as an invisible pain stabbed his heart. He couldn't bear to hear his thoughts confirmed and cowardly vanished from the hallway.

"I…umm…you see…" Raenef stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You like my brother, don't you."

Raenef stared at her for a moment, stunned, but then looked down as a blush crept across his face. "Yes"

"Good, it's about time you admitted it." She said with a sigh. /So he really does love Eclipse and I'm almost positive he feels the same. Which means I only have so much time left here, before I return to my master…/

"You mean, you're not mad?" Raenef said interrupting Solstice's train of thought.

"Of course not, by resisting my advances you have proven to me, your love for my brother."

"But Eclipse told me about the oracle, is it really okay for me to refuse you." 

"Don't you worry about that" Solstice said with a nervous laugh "Everything will work it's self out, I promise. So when are you going to tell him?" 

"What? I'm not…I mean hardly think he likes other guys, let alone me!" He said in a panic but then his shamrock orbs drifted toward the floor as they stung with a fresh sheath of morning dew. "Eclipse is all I have now, I can't risk losing him." 

"It's okay Raenef" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But what makes you think he doesn't like men?"

Raenef shot a confused look toward Solstice. "But he told me all about Embra and so…"

"Yes, he had loved her very much, but his first relationship was with a man."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well they were both pretty young and Eclipse was very much in love with him, but the bastard broke his heart. You see Eclipse had found out that he was seeing somebody else on the side, so he left him. In fact, he left home to go serve Raenef IV shortly after the breakup. At the time, I was very worried about Eclipse but then he met Embra and he was so happy."

"That's just it, how am I supposed to compete with her."

"You're not." Solstice said tilting Raenef's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Look, she had her good qualities and so do you. I can see that, and I'm sure Eclipse does too." /Hey I rhymed! Shut up I'm supposed to be helping this poor kid out!/

"But…"

"Think of it this way, you told me that you're a pitiful demon lord who always embarrasses Eclipse, right? Well if that's the case, have you ever wondered why he's still here? He's a high-ranking demon, who could basically serve who ever he wanted and yet he still chooses to stay with you. Why?" She said and then got up from her seat. 

"Solstice?"

"Think carefully about what I've said and when you find the answer, I hope it gives you the courage to do follow your heart." And with that she disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eclipse appeared in his room and sank to the floor, leaning back against the door. "I'm such an idiot." he said banging his head into the hard wood. /If I had stayed there at least I would have known for sure if he was going to choose her, but no. I'm such a coward./ he thought and then let out a sigh. /I shouldn't even be medaling in his affairs. What the hell was I thinking! Even if he doesn't want to court her, I am merely his servant. I am a demon; my duties are simply to teach my master well and follow his orders swiftly and precisely./

/ By now I should understand that emotions are a weakness that only brings pain. Master Raenef does not need my love; he needs me to mold him into a true demon lord. How could I have forgotten that?/

Eclipse's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the single chime on the grandfather clock. He got up, remembering he had a lesson to teach. /This is your chance. Go prove yourself./ he thought as he vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raenef silently sat there contemplating what Solstice said. /But just because he hasn't left, doesn't mean he likes me, does it? I mean Eclipse always protects me and stuff but that's just because I'm a demon lord, right?/

"Demon Lord Raenef, are you ready for your lesson?" 

Raenef jumped in his seat and then turned around to see Eclipse standing behind him, wearing a blank expression. "Sure." he said with a smile.

"Demon lords don't smile." he said in a flat tone as he walked in front of the desk. 

"What's wrong, Eclipse?"

"Nothing is wrong. Now, let's start with demon lord history. Who are the five oldest demon lords, reigning today?

"Well there is Demon Lord Aurelid and Demon Lord Krayon and umm…"

"I'm waiting."

"Umm…Hiei and Kurama, oh wait those demons are comic book characters" he said with a laugh.

"Demon lords do not laugh." Eclipse said in a threatening tone. 

Raenef immediately stopped and looked up at him with a confused look, but Eclipse looked away.

"I'll be back in a half an hour and when I return I expect you to know the eldest demon lords names and ages, and be able to recite the demon lord codes of conduct."

"What!?!"

"I suggest you start studying, master." He said, turning to leave.

Raenef's eyes narrowed as the word master echoed in his head and pierced the demon lord's heart. When he had first arrived at the castle it had taken weeks before Raenef got Eclipse to stop calling him master and now after all this time, hearing Eclipse call him that again and with such discontent, hurt the demon lord deeply. "Hold it right there." Raenef shouted in a powerful voice, he didn't even know he had.

Eclipse turned around "Is there something didn't understand about my instructions?" He responded, raising an eyebrow as he looked up to see Raenef slowly walk toward him. 

Raenef's brow furrowed in anger and his emerald eyes a flame, as the demon lord's burning glare connected with the demon's. "How dare you mock me!" he shouted, and for the first time he meant it. He may have sounded like true demon lord at the moment, but that was the farthest this from Raenef's mind. 

Eclipse was in absolute shock, but did his best to hide it as Raenef continued on. 

"Eclipse, I know I'm not the best or even a mediocre demon lord. But just this morning that didn't seem to matter to you!" Raenef's eyes watered, but no tears where shed as they seemed to evaporate due to the demon lord's rage. "You should know by now that I have never thought of myself as your master, and I never will!" he said stopping in front of Eclipse, who silently stared at him wearing a stoic face. 

Suddenly Raenef grabbed two fistfuls of Eclipse's hair and pulled on them. "Owwmmm" Eclipse yelped in pain, but the sound was drowned in Raenef's lips as the boy kissed him. 

Eclipse was in too much shock to respond and after a long moment Raenef broke the kiss, taking a few steps back. He turned his back towards Eclipse and paused there for a second. "So if you no longer wish to stay here, you are free to go where you wish" 

Eclipse reached out to Raenef, but before he could touch him, he disappeared, leaving only a single teardrop, stained on the concrete floor.

Eclipse looked down at the, almost invisible, droplet of water and fell to his knees. "What have I done?"

TBC…

Okay, I know you probably want to stone me right now, for ending it like that, but at least they kissed, right? (Suddenly a rock flies passed her head slamming into the wall behind her) Oookay…well you can bitch at me all you want in a review. Yes violence is not the answer! Besides there's only one or two more chapters left in this story and a dead author isn't a very productive author, na no da. (She holds up a victory sign for a 3 count and then runs…far, far away.) 

Megami~sama

Suddenly Eclipse popped out for behind her bookshelf carrying a bucket of rocks. "Damn, I need to work on my aim." And then ran off after her. 


	5. A Demon Lord's Future

Megami~sama peeks out from under a rock "Is it safe?" She says taking a few paranoid glances around.

"Okay everybody I'm really, really sorry this chapter took so long. I've been apart of they writer's protection program due to all the death threats na no da." 

Suddenly there is a noise behind her; she swiftly turns around to find Raenef. 

"Oh it's you" breathing a sigh of relief as she glanced at the cute demon lord.

Raenef's eyes darkened and out of no where he pushed a gun into her head. "Just start the damn story already. 

"Ahh…okay"

"Yeah!!!" he shouted with a smile twirling the gun around. 

**A Sister's Touch**

**By Yaoi Goddess Kome**

**Chapter 5: A Demon Lord's Future**

"What have I done?" The words quietly echoed across the lonely concrete room. "But Solstice and him… I was so sure." Eclipse said as his eyes focused on the tearstained ground. /He cried because of me. That was my chance, all I had to do was kiss him, hold him tight, but I couldn't even reach out to him./ the demon thought as he rose to his feet. "And now it's too late."

"It's not too late." 

Recognizing Solstice's voice Eclipse turned around to face her.

"All you hav…." Her words ceased as she looked into Eclipse's eyes, the angry black clouds glaring at her with pain and hatred. 

"What does it matter to you? Isn't this the reason you came here?" 

"I..." she started quivering under his dark stare "I never meant to hurt…"

"I've heard that line before. Remember it was the time I caught you with my first boyfriend. So save your meaningless drivel for someone who cares. 

"That was different." she said with a nervous look on her face.

"How so? After Embra died I thought I'd never love again and then I met Raenef, the gentlest boy to ever own the title of demon lord and you have to come take him away just like the first time." He said, his tone softening as he spoke of Raenef.

"Back then, he was trying to kissing me, and you ran away before I could explain, and…"

"You know, it really doesn't matter anymore, I just find it funny how history repeats it's self." Eclipse said turning away. "But I guess the oracle was right." His mind flashed back to Raenef and Solstice laughing in the study. "I'm sure you'll be able to make him happier then I ever could."

"No." Solstice whispered.

"What do mean? You should be happy sister. Congratulations, you've won."

Eclipse's sorrowful sarcasm angered Solstice. "You know something, the oracle was right, the best person for Raenef was chosen because the chosen one is you."

"What?" the demon said thinking he must have heard wrong.

"The oracle chose you, Eclipse." 

"But if that's so, why are you here?"

"Well the demon council couldn't believe a demon as coldhearted as you would fall for his own student and considering you're the fourth most powerful demon in existence forcing you to court Raenef was out of the question. So they sent me here on surveillance, to find out how you two felt about each other. I knew I'd have to fight with you, but was happy to be chosen." She said with a smile as she forced back her unshed tears. "I've missed you a lot." 

Eclipse's head was spinning "I'm really his chosen one, but…"

"But it doesn't matter if the oracle chose you or not because Raenef chose you. So go to him and make things right."

"Solstice…" He said with an apologetic face trying to summon up the right word to say.

"Go already" she said with a smile, and in an instance he was gone. /Eclipse…this time around, I truly hope, it lasts forever./ 

~~~~~~~~~~

Raenef appeared in his room, plopping down on his bed, clutching onto the nearest pillow. /Why did I kiss him?/ he thought releasing a long sigh as tears began to flow. /I knew he wouldn't return my feelings and now he hates me. Eclipse will leave just like I told him to and I'll never see him again./ Raenef's heart hurt as he wept, hugging onto the pillow tighter in order to absorb his falling tears. /Demon lords aren't supposed to cry./ he thought as he sat up and tried to wipe his tears away. He took a deep breath. /Who am I kidding I'm not a demon lord, I'm nothing without him./ 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Raenef's eyes widened, but he didn't respond as his heart clenched in his chest. 

"Raenef, it's me." 

/Eclipse…maybe he does care about me after all/ Raenef thought as he walked to the door. He reached out to turn the knob but hesitated. /No. It's not true/ 

"Please open the door we need to talk." 

Raenef stood behind the door gently resting his forehead against the hollow wood as newly formed tears began to flow.

"Raenef, I'm sorry."

The demon lord wanted to open the door so badly. To rush into Eclipse's arms and hear the demon tell him that he loved him, but he knew that was just a silly fantasy. /He's probably only apologizing because I'm a demon lord, well I don't want to hear it./ 

Several silent minutes passed and Raenef raised his head from the door. /Goodbye Eclipse./ he thought whipping the leftover tears from his eyes. He turned back towards the bed, but froze as he saw Eclipse standing in the doorframe of the balcony 

"How many times have told you to close this door, in case of invaders?" he said in his normal, cold tone. /Argg. You're supposed to apologizing not giving orders./

"What do you care?" Raenef said reflexively trying to remain strong.

Eclipse softened his expression as his dark orbs latched onto the demon lord's bloodshot eyes. "I do care… if anything ever happened to you I do know what I'd do."

Raenef scowled "Stop it, I said you don't have to serve me anymore so there is no need to pretend you care about me.

"But I…"

"I've given up on becoming a demon lord, so here's you chance, feel free to tell me what you really think of me." 

Eclipse bowed his head, realizing just how much he had hurt Raenef. "I…" 

"Go ahead, tell me. It's okay, I want to know." He said with a fake laugh to prepare himself.

"I love you."

Raenef's face froze on shock for a moment , but then snapped out of his daze shaking his head. He was about to yell at Eclipse calling him a liar, but his words were swallowed as his gaze fell upon the demon. His eyes widened as he watched a single teardrop slowly slide down Eclipse's face. Subconsciously Raenef reached out as the small droplet reached the edge of the demon's chin, catching the tear in his hand. The green eyes stared at the pigmy puddle in his palm for a moment and then slowly drifted up to Eclipses gaze, which stared back at him with such hope. 

"You really mean it, don't you?" 

Eclipse simply nodded in fear of saying something stupid. 

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?"

"I was in shock… I had head you and Solstice talking in the study and I thought you had chosen her." he said, starring at the floor. "I've wanted to you for so long, but I couldn't bring myself admit it. I just hope you can forgive me."

Eclipse's head shot up as he felt Raenef wrap his arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly as the demon lord rested his head on his shoulder.

"Apology accepted." Raenef whispered and then loosened his hold on Eclipse so he could look into demon's dark eyes. "And I love you too." he said, his eyes sparkling as Eclipse shot Raenef one of his rare smiles, that only existed for the demon lord.

The demon wrapped his hands around Raenef placing one hand on the small of the demon lord's back and the other behind his head. Eclipse slowly leaned down, his lips gently meeting Raenef's.

The demon lord was delighted to taste the demon's sweet lips once more, but his eyes widened as he felt Eclipse lick is lips, silently asking to enter.

The demon slowly slipped through Raenef's lips causing a soft giggle from the demon lord as their tongues met. Eclipse quickly took control as he caressed Raenef, smiling to himself as the demon lord's giggle turned into a low moan of pleasure. 

Raenef tugged on Eclipse's neck pulling him foreword into the kiss, but as the demon lord leaned back he lost his balance falling onto the bed, taking Eclipse with him. 

Raenef blushed as he felt the demon on top of him. 

Eclipse propped himself up onto his elbows, and looked down at Raenef, who lost himself in the dark abyss of the demon's eyes and the strands of ebony hair that flowed down around him. 

The demon lord gulped. /He's so beautiful./

Eclipse smiled down at the demon lord. "You know, you're adorable when you blush," he said making Raenef turn a new shade of crimson. "But there's nothing to be nervous about. I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." Eclipse said in a serious tone, placing a kiss on the demon lord's forehead. "Well I guess I should go now. Sleep well Raenef" and with that stared to get up, but as he pulled away he felt a harsh tug on his hair.

"But, I don't want you to leave." Raenef pouted as he leaned foreword placing a sloppy wet kiss on Eclipse lips, drawing the demon back on top of him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Raenef nodded in response, wrapping his arms back around the demon.

Eclipse grinned and reached out to turn off the light, but before he could the demon lord's gently stopped him "Butbefore we do, can I ask you something?" 

A worried look crossed Eclipse face. "Sure what is it?"

Raenef bit his lip. "Is it true you cried over a stuffed dragon?" he said and hen smiled with an evil grin. 

Eclipse's jaw dropped /Solstice/ "Yes" he said in pouty a voice. 

Raenef continued to smile brightly "Good. That's all" he said turning off the light and pulling Eclipse's robe down over his solders.

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

Eclipse awoke, his eyelids opening, forming two narrow slits. With out moving from his pillow he peered across the room to a grandfather clock. /8:23 uh. Go back to sleep./ he told himself closing his eyes. Feeling a chill he and pulled on the sheets to over his bare chest, but they wouldn't budge. 

Suddenly his eyes popped open /Wait a minute I don't have a grandfather clock in my room./ he thought and started to sit up, when he noticed an arm draped across his waist. He rolled over to his right side and found Raenef slumbering next to him, tightly wrapped the sheets. Eclipse smiled at the sleeping demon lord, thinking back to the events the previous night while lightly moving a few stay hairs out of his face. Eclipse's eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion, a certain feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, happiness.

"I love you Raenef" he softly whispered while lightly stoking the young demon lord's check." 

"Awwwww. You're so cute" 

"Solstice?!?" he said quickly sitting up, somehow managing not to disturb the demon lord's sleep. He found his sister sitting in the corner looking rather smug and glared at her. 

She just smiled. "You know you really should keep the balcony door locked incase of invaders."

"Argg. What are you doing here?"

"Well to be honest, I just wanted to look in on you two before I left."

/She's leaving!/ "Where do you plan on going?" he said trying to hide his concern.

"Back to where I came from." she with a grin. "No need to worry, I too am in service to a demon lord. This was just a like a little vacation for me.

With no response from Eclipse, Solstice stood from her seat "Well I better be going, I have to report in and all." She said and started to turn away.

"Hey sis" He said causing her to turn back "Don't be a stranger." 

Solstice smiled brightly as she nodded in reply and then vanished from the room.

"Eclipse" Raenef mumbled his green eyes opening just a sliver. 

"I'm right here." he said kissing the demon lord on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Solstice took one last look at the couple through the glass balcony doors as she contacted the demon council.

"Yes…mission accomplished."

"Congratulations Solstice" 

"Lord Krayon?" she said turning her head to see the demon lord behind her. 

"There, is no need to be so formal." He said as he hugged her from behind and looked in on the sleeping couple. 

"Sorry, force of habit. So what are you doing here?

"I came to see you of course. You've only been gone a couple of days, but I was afraid you might actually fall for this demon lord, Raenef."

Solstice let out a laugh. "Do you honestly think I could forget about you that easily?"

"I suppose not." he said with a cheesy grin, but I still don't understand why the council had to send you here, I mean don't they have people to handle this sort of thing."

"They couldn't have just sent anyone to get you two together she said turning around to face Krayon, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, this job needed a sister's touch." She said with a smile.

"Let's go home." 

Solstice nodded and in a flash the two were gone, leaving the castle of the ditzy demon lord and the ruthless demon, or should I say the two new lovers, behind.

The End 

So what do you think??? (Dashing back under the rock) 

Well this fic is finally over (with the exception that I might write out the lemon and post it on adultfanfiction.net. Maybe.) Writing my first chapter fic has been an interesting little 7-month journey and I'd like to thank everyone who's review especially those who have stuck with me from the beginning. I really hoped you liked it. If I got at least one person to smile I can be fulfilled. (Come on, the Smokey bit was funny and you know it. ^_~) It's kind of sad to come to and end although there is a very loud voice in the back of my head shooting "Freedom". Sorry it's just that I've barely read any fanfiction while I've been writing this and the Demon Diary category has grown practically 5 times bigger from when I started, so I have a lot to catch up on, na no da. Well, bye for now and please leave review or I'll have to send Raenef out after you. ^___^

Love Always,

Megami~sama

P.S. A few closing notes:

**Mary Sue?**

I'm fairly new to the world of fanfiction, so until a short while ago I had no idea what a Mary Sue was, considering this was my first time I thought up an OC for a fic. Now chapters 1-4 I would swear Solstice wasn't a Mary Sue, she was a tool created for the purpose of getting Eclipse and Raenef together and that's what she did, but considering I ended the story with her, I'm beginning to wonder. I mean Eclipse and Raenef were happy so I thought before she left I would give a small look into her life and make sure she was happy too. I don't know, if you have any comments on that feel free to write me. Of course if I was really trying to make Solstice a reflection of myself and my desires, she wouldn't be Eclipse's sister, if you get my drift. ^_~ 

**Krayon****!**

The idea for Solstice and Krayon to get together came to me, when one of my earlier reviewers, Lady Rune, asked me if Krayon was going to be in this fic, although this was before I had read book 4. Then after I read it and looked at Solstice's picture and thought they'd make an interesting couple, although looking now I realize their taste in clothing color, clashes something horrid. ^_^ I was originally going to introduce Krayon as a plot twist, but then decided I wanted to wrap this fic up, so he just got to make a brief cameo appearance. 

If you're still listening to my pointless babble, you get a hug from me. ^_^ (Yaoi, I really am self-centered.)

-Megami~sama


End file.
